


The Prince of Slythrin

by GeekGasm



Series: Harry Potter AU madness [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekGasm/pseuds/GeekGasm
Summary: When Jimin tried to catch you to ask you why avoid him he didn't think it would end in a bet





	1. The Bet

imin scoffed as he watched you and half the girls in his potions class fawn over Professor Ji-Yong. For the girls in his class, this was the norm almost every female and male in all of Hogwarts had a crush on the potions professor at least once. So he's used to the girls in his class eye raping the professor. But there was one person who he expected not to do this " Are you just going to stare at her or say something," Changkyun whispered to him as he looked at Jimin with an amused smile. It was rare for the Prince of Slytherin to look anything but bored in the class. So to see him showing any type of emotion in the class was amusing to the rest of his Slytherin classmates especially since they all knew the reason why he was like this. 

Jimin glared at him as he growled out " Shut up." That person was you when you had told him you were switching your 3rd block to his 11 AM potions class he was excited and thought you did it to be closer to him. But now he sees you didn't switch it for him you switched it so you can eye sex Professor Ji-Young. A growl of annoyance was in the back of his throat as he watched as your hand shot up to answer a question. He narrowed his eyes at the back of your head. You never look that happy when you're around him. Around the guys, yes but him, no, you always looked at your feet and looked for any excuse not to be alone with him. At first, he thought it was cute, but now looking at you with a giant smile on your face and the way tips of your ears and your cheeks turn red when Professor Ji-Young even looks your way, just pissed him off even more. 

"Mr. Park since you know the answer already how about you show your classmates how to answer this question." Professor Ji-Young said handing out the chalk for Jimin. Jimin got up ignoring the stares from the girls as he walked to the front class he made eye contact with you. He watched you look anywhere but him he clenched his jaw as he took the chalk. " Today Mr.Park or would you and Changkyun like to spend the rest of the day with Professor Hyuna in detention?" He said as he looked at Changkyun daring him to protest. 

Jimin sighed as he filled in the ingredients for the Draught of the Living Death " This is the Draught of Living Death a deadly sleeping potion. When it comes to the sopophorous bean it should be crushed with a silver dagger not cut; it releases juices more efficiently and the juice should be from 13 sopophorous beans and not 12, stir anticlockwise seven times and clockwise once." He said as he gave the chalk back and walked to his seat. " 10 points to Slytherin but I am deducting 5 points for talking in my class and now if only you put that much effort into the class you would be head of this class by now." Professor Ji-young said as he looked Jimin. 

Jimin felt an insult on the of his tongue as he looked at Professor Ji-young. He just gave him a tight smile and went back to his seat and crossed his arms as he sat down. He narrowed his eyes at the back of your head. 

"You're going to burn a hole right through her if you keep staring like that," Changkyun whispered trying not to smirk at the situation. Only one thing can have Jimin in this bad of a mood so quickly and that one thing was you and almost everyone knows it but you. As soon as class ended Jimin started to pack up his things to go. He looked back wanting to ask you if you wanted to walk to Professor's Hyuna's History of Magics class with him. Your name died on his lips as he watched you walk to professor Ji-Young he rolled his eyes as he slowly walked out the classroom. 

" Professor Ji-young." You called out to him waiting for everyone to leave to speak to him. Jimin stopped to look over his shoulder as his curiosity got the better of him. He walked out the door and stood behind the wall. He frowned as he thought about how you can speak clearly with Professor Ji-young but with him. You look down when he even tried to try to talk to you and when you see you go the other way or how you won't hang out with him unless it's in a group even then you avoided him like the plague he felt his temper flare-up. You could speak so natural and casual with a professor but not him 

" Yes Miss Y/L/N." 

" I was wondering if you ever found me the toter I requested." Jimin raised an eyebrow you needed a tutor. You miss. good grades and always on time to every class needed a tutor for potions class. Jimin felt a smirk work its way on to his because he knew that Professor Ji-Young will tell you that there are only two people that could help you. And that was either him or Kim Namjoon from Ravenclaw he smiled as he waited to hear Jin-Young tell you that you would have to talk to him and ask him. 

" Mhmm the one person who I wanted to pick showed me today that I should change my mind and just tutor you myself honestly." Jimin's smile fell as he procced what he said. He was going to pick him...Professor Ji-Young was going to recommend him to tutor you. He was going to have his chance to be alone with you without the whole group being that could have been his chance to find out what was wrong with you or what he did to make you avoid him. 

" Who did you have in mind?" 

" It was between Kim Namjoon or Park Jimin but Namjoon is in my 5th bell class and he just got promoted to head boy of Ravenclaw. So Jimin was the better choice I was going to pull him aside today to ask but I don't know." 

Jimin leaned back against the wall wanting to know what your face looked like after receiving the news. " If you want I think you can still catch him before he goes to his next class and ask him." Jimin smiled as he tried to think of how long it would take you to find him and ask him for help. " That's fine I wouldn't want to bother him." His smile fell as he heard you say that. " Ok, it can't be helped I know they say he's the ice prince but don't let that discourage you from asking him for help." Jimin moved away from the wall and started walking to class the words he heard you say. 

" I know thank you for talking to me Professor Ji-Young." 

" I always have time for one of my favorite students." The giggle that you let out was like a nail in the coffin for Jimin. He felt his nose flare as he waited behind a pillar waiting for you to walk by. He shut his eyes as he tried to go over every encounter and conversation the two of you had to see when he had offended you to the point that would make you want to avoid him like the black plague. He opened his eyes when he heard the sound laughter coming down the walkway he looked over as he saw you walking with Rose, Joy, Yuri, and Lisa. 

" Oh my god did you see how good he looked today." He heard Lisa say he heard you laugh " Yea oh my god don't get me wrong I loved his white hair but the black is mhmm." You said as you walked with the girls to class. " So what did you guys talk about," Yuri said as she took her sucker out of her mouth. She turned around and started walking backward-looking at you. " You messed with the inside of Y/H/H sweater. You smiled at her as you started to speed up to walk past her. 

" Wait just a minute get back here." You heard Lisa call out to you as you started walking without them. You didn't want to tell them that you asked him to look for you a tutor for his class because then they would start teasing you about your crush on Jimin. Yes, you didn't hate him but it was better off for Jimin to think that you did instead of him teasing you and his ego getting bigger than it already was. 

Out of the people in the school, you could fall for it had to be the prince of Slytherin. And after that one night during the school overnight trip to Minister for Magic, you couldn't look him in the eye after much less be in the same room with him. You got lost in your memories of that night started to play throughout your mind. 

You let out a startled yell as you were grabbed from and pulled into a chest. You heard the girls running to where you were standing wands at the ready. " Jimin?" Rose said as she put her wand back in her robe. You looked up to see his eyes staring dead at you. You turned your head away from him trying to look everywhere but at him. You felt his grip on you tighten as he smiled at your friends. 

" Ladies on your way to class?" 

" Yeah, shouldn't you be too you know Professor Hyuna hates people being late." Joy said as she looked him knowing most the guys are the first ones in class when it comes to her. He gave her a tight smile " I was waiting on Y/N to get done with her meeting with Professor Ji-Young." Your eyes widened as you realized he was outside the room when you talked to Professor Ji-Young about finding a tutor. The girls looked at each other than at you with mischief in their eye's " Umm okay well see you guys in class then." Joy said as she and Yuri started dragging the others along. Lisa threw you a wink and a thumbs up over her shoulder the words don't leave me with was on the tip of your tongue. Jimin waited until the group was out of sight before he switched your positions caging you against the pillar. 

" What if your problem." He said looking at you with anger and annoyance in his eyes. You were thrown off guard not expecting him to do that. " What." You said confused at what he was talking. He was so close you could smell his cologne invading your senes this was bad you need to get some space between you two. " Don't act innocent when you told me you were switching into my 3rd block postins class. I thought you did it to be closer to me not to join the rest of the female population in eye raping Professor Ji-Young." You looked up at the sky right now you wanted to look everywhere but at him. Jimin let out a growl as he grabbed your chin making you look at him. " That's what I mean you can look at him but not me what did I do to make you not even be around me." You grabbed his hand that was holding your chin as you looked at him. You could feel the top of your ears turn red as you tried not to lean into his touch. Jimin looked at you in the eyes as he moved closer to you using his body to fully press you, agents, the pillar. Your eyes drifted shut you felt his lips ghost over yours. You fought the shiver that went down your spine as the flashbacks from the trip was back now that he was standing in front of you. You leaned in to kiss when you felt him pull back away from you. Your eyes snapped open to see him standing away from you with a smug smile on his face. 

" I'll make you a deal if you score higher than me on the next test I will leave you alone and drop this whole subject. But If I sore higher than you not only do you have to tell me why you avoid me." He said as he started walking away from you. You blinked as you processed what he said " I didn't agree to this!" you yelled at him as started walking to catch to up him " And I don't remember asking you." He said over his shoulder as he kept walking. Well damn now you had no other choice but do good on your test and not only do but do well enough to beat Jimin who always scored the highest in your whole class.


	2. Study Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe you were wrong about avoiding him.

You frowned as you bit your lip looking over your potions textbook for some reason this potion recipe wasn’t making sense to you. 

You flinched when you felt a paper ball hit your head you looked up to see Taehyung pushing up his glasses to look at you. 

“ If you keep making that face it will get stuck like that.” He said before turning back to his History of Magic’s book 

You pouted as you looked at him “ Well if you agreed to help me study then you wouldn’t have to look at me make this face.” You told him as you put your textbook down on top of your notes that was spread out on your half of the table. 

“ I told you the solution.” 

“ And I told you my answer.” 

You said throwing the paper ball back at him. He held his book higher so the paper ball bounced off his book and down towards Changkyun who was using his beastolgy textbook as a pillow. He sat up and pulled his headphone out and looked at the two of you. You held your hands up and mouthed sorry to him as he laid back down on the book. 

You turned your eyes to Taehyung who was studying like it was a normal day in the neighborhood. 

“ Taeee.” You whined looking at the Ravenclaw he lowered his book to look at you with an raised eyebrow he set the book down and pushed his glasses up on top of his head. 

His glasses pulled back his blonde fluffy bangs as he folded his hands and looked at you. 

“ Yes Y/N.” 

You clasped your hands together and bowed your head down. 

“ Please help me.” 

You turned your head to look at him through your hair you could see him put his hand on his chin like he was thinking as he turned his deep brown eyes back on you. 

“ No.” he said as he moved his glasses back down over his eyes and picked his book back up you let your head fall on the table making a thud sound. 

“ Why do you hate me.” 

“ I don’t I told you what to do the first time.” 

Your head snapped to glare at him. 

“ You told me to tell him the truth.” 

“ Right and did you do it?” 

“ Well no-.” 

“ Ahh well there’s your answer the sooner you tell him the better.” He said looking at his book not paying attention to you. 

“ The day I tell him the truth will be the day I play that damn game with you and Jungkook.” 

“ Tell who the truth?” 

His voice made the hair on the back of your neck stand up. Your fingers started to curl into the front of your sweater as your heart started to speed up and your stomach flopped. It felt like you were trapped in a room with just him. The smell of his cologne started make your brain feel fuzzy. You could feel Taehyung’s eyes on the top of your head. 

“ Hey Jimin what brings you to our study table.” He said in that cheerful voice of his the sound of the chair next to you scratching the floor made your heart stop. 

He wasn’t....he couldn’t possibly be...   
you turned your head slowly to see the side of Jimins face through your hair. Your eyes traced his sharp jawline his hair was swept back today and there was a light sheen of sweat on him you looked at the way his biceps looked in his green Slythrin quidditch practice shirt. 

“ Hey I saw you guys over and wanted to say hello before I went to study my ownself.” 

You watched him run his hand through his hair and smile. 

You bit your lip as your thighs twitched as the ghost feeling of his lips trailing down them was still fresh in your mind you could feel your face heating up as you started to replay that night as you shut your eyes. 

They way his hands felt when he held your hips to the way his lips felt when he...you sucked in a sharp breath as you closed your eyes tighter as your hand started to ball up into fist as you squeezed your thighs closed to try stop the ache in between them.

Your back arched as a low moan left your lips when you felt fingers trail up your spine. You sat up fast and covered your mouth to see Taehyung looking at you wide eyed and Jimin looking at you with his fingers still in mid air. 

You rushed to get your notes together and shove them back in the folder you put on a fake smile as you looked at Taehyung. 

“ Thanks for the help Tae I appreciate it.” 

You said as you quickly grabbed your textbooks and shoved them in your bookbag as you ran out of the library like the devil himself was on the back of your hills you felt your face heat up as you ran back to your dorm room. 

Why did you do that? 

You couldn’t believe you just did that. This was getting too real you were starting to daydream about the very night you have been trying to forget but it seemed no matter how hard you tried it never worked....then he would smile at you and a part of that night would come rushing back making that same ache come back and the need to touch him or just have him touch you. 

You let out a sigh of relief as you saw the entrance to your H/H/H came into view. 

“ Almost home free.” You mumbled as you started to pick up the pace and walk faster. 

“ Y/N!” 

No no no why now why him you thought as you started running towards your H/H/H entrance just a little bit more was all you thought as you tried to out run him. Before you could turn the corner you were yanked backwards into a pair of arms. 

You felt your heart stop as you felt his breath on the back of your neck and his chest against your back you shut your eyes as you tried not to think about that night on the trip. 

“ Why did you run?” 

“Why did you chase after me?” 

He sighed as he relaxed his arms around your waist. “ Are you going to run if I let go?” You didn’t say anything what could you really say he caught you aging you ran that night too and he came after you it was like no matter what you did you couldn’t escape him. You kept your eyes on the ground as you tried not to look at him. 

“ Why do you do that.” He said narrowing his eyes at you. You looked up to meet his his eyes for the first since the two been standing in the hallway his brown eyes that looked black on occasion was focused on you. 

“ Do what?” You said as your eyes drifted to the painting behind him. 

“ That.” He growled as he grabbed your face turning back towards him your eyes snapped to him he looked annoyed. 

“ What are you talking about Jimin let go.” 

“ That you can talk to Taehyung just fine alone but when it’s me you can’t even look me in the fucking eye.” 

He switch your positions so your back was to the wall he kept a grip on your face. 

“ You can lay your head on Kihyun shoulder, let Wonho back hug you, Hyungwon lay his head on your lap but me why is it that if I even glance your way you run away as if a demtro was chasing you , you flinch every tine I even attempt to touch and you don’t look me in the eye.” 

You looked to meet his eyes you could see the anger in them as clear as day but under that anger was sadness you thought avoiding him was better for the both of you that way you could act like that night never happened like you agreed. 

“ Mr. Park is there a reason you have Miss Y/L held like that.” 

You looked over to see Professor Hyuna coming down the hall you wanted to breath a sigh of relief but all you felt was anxiety Jimin looked at you and let you go he stepped away from you completely you looked at him missing how close he was. 

“ No reason Professor Hyuna I just wanted to remind her of our potions study group is getting reschedule till later today.” He said flashing her that fake smile she gave him a smile back they didn’t call him the prince of Slythrin for nothing he can charm his way out of thing no matter how much he’s in. 

“ Okay well study hard you two I expect to see great results on the exams coming up.” She said smiling at the two before she walked away his smile dropped as soon as she turned the corner he looked at you and gave you a smirk. 

“ Yeah study hard Y/N or this will be a too easy win.” He said before walked away from you watched his back as he walked away your legs shook as you took another step forward towards Y/H/H entrance it felt like you were in a daze as you walked to your dorm you collapsed on your bed still in your robes you pulled out your phone and texted Taehyung 

‘ You were right I should have told him the truth.’


End file.
